El mejor regalo
by MikoChanXxX
Summary: Cuando naciste, no sentí gran alegría, pues yo quería un varón como heredero...pero al verte ahora, a punto de cumplir 15 años y con el riesgo de morir...se que ha llegado el momento de darte el mejor regalo...un fuerte corazón latiendo en ti...


"El mejor regalo"

El día que mi hija Hinata nació, en verdad no sentí gran alegría porque la decepción que sentía parecía ser más grande que el gran acontecimiento que representa tener un hijo. yo quería un varón, un heredero que manejara toda mi riqueza, sentí celos…mi hermano Hizashi SI había tenido un VARÓN que ahora llevaba el nombre de Neji.  
A los dos días de haber nacido, fui a buscar a mis dos mujeres, una lucía pálida y la otra radiante y dormilona. En pocos meses por un momento me dejé cautivar por la sonrisa de Hinata y por el perlado especial de su mirada fija y penetrante, fue entonces cuando muy en mi interior empecé a amarla con locura, su carita, su sedoso cabello azulado(Identico al de su madre), su sonrisa y su mirada perlada(Herencia mía) no se apartaban ni un instante de mi pensamiento, todo se lo quería comprar pero temía que por consetirla fuera a demostrarle lo vulnerable que era ante ella, aún así la miraba en cada niño o niña, hacía planes que incluyera pasar mucho tiempo con mi hija, todo sería para mi Hinata.

Era la razón más grande de mi vivir, sin darnos cuenta pasó el tiempo, mi Hinata contaba ya con 10 años, las cosas habían cambiado, ahora yo tenía otra hija de 5 años…Hanabi. Conforme pasó el tiempo cambie mi actitud hacía ella, me mostraba un poco más severo, ya no le mostraba mi cariño abiertamente como cúando era pequeña, ahora le exigía, por dentro me dolía tratarla así pero debía fortalecerla.

Una tarde estabamos haciendo un picnic a la orilla de una laguna cerca de nuestro hogar y Hinata entabla una conversación conmigo, todos los de la familia escuchábamos atentamente.

-Papi, cuando cumpla quince años, ¿cuál será mi regalo?-Ella no era una niña que pedía cosas materiales, no, ella era dulce y gentil, siempre pendiente de los demás, pese a que crecía en mi ambiente de dureza y egoísmo, en mis constantes ofensas para que realizara mejor las cosas

-Hinata, si apenas tienes diez años-Conteste seriamente a su pregunta- ¿No te parece que falta mucho para esa fecha?-Sus ojos me miraron con atención en espera de mi siguiente respuesta

-Bueno, papi, tú siempre dices que el tiempo pasa volando, aunque yo nunca lo he visto por aquí-

Era cierto, yo le había dicho todo eso, aunque ella conservaba el "criterio de una niña", claro que nunca lo vería volar, al menos no fisicamente

La conversación se extendía y todos participamos de caer el sol regresamos a nuestra casa.

Como corría el tiempo, 4 años depúes…

Una mañana me encontré frente al colegio donde estudiaba mi hija quien ya tenía catorce años. Me sentía muy contento y la sonrisa no se apartaba de mi rostro. Con gran orgullo le mostre el registro de calificaciones de Hinata a mi esposa y a mi hija Hanabi, eran notas verdaderamente impresionantes, ninguna bajaba de 10 y los estímulos que le habían escrito sus profesores eran realmente conmovedores, mi esposa y mi pequeña hija Hanabi me miraron con "rareza", según criterio de ellas, nunca me había emocionado por sus calificaciones, incluso a Hinata le recalcaba que Hanabi sería mejor que ella, que debería sentir vergüenza ante el hecho de que su hermana menor fuera superior a ella.  
Hinata ocupaba todo el espacio en casa, en la mente y en el corazón de la familia, especialmente el de su padre(Secretamente).

Fue un domingo muy temprano cuando nos dirigíamos a misa, Hinata tropezó con algo, eso creímos todos, y dio un traspié, yo la detuve de inmediato para que no cayera. ya instalados el resto tomó su asiento, vimos como Hinata fue cayendo lentamente sobre el banco y casi perdió el conocimiento. La tomé en brazos mientras su madre, buscaba un taxi y la llevamos al hospital. allí permaneció por diez días y fue entonces cuando nos informarón que nuestra hija padecía de una grave enfermedad que afectaba seriamente su corazón, pero no era algo definitivo, que debía practicarle otras pruebas para llegar a un diagnóstico firme.

Los días iban transcurriendo, yo "renuncie" temporalmente a mi puesto de presidente de la compañía para dedicarme por completo al cuidado de mi hija, no la quería dejar sola ni un segundo, era nuevamente una niña indefensa que necesitaba de su padre, yo quería recobrar el tiempo perdido, su madre había tomado mi puesto.

Una mañana me encontraba al lado de mi hija, con voz delicada me preguntó:  
-¿Voy a morir, no es cierto?, eso te lo dijeron los médicos ¿Verdad?-Su rostro tenía marcas de lagrimas, esas que nunca quize ver

-No mi amor-Tenía tiempo sin llamarla con una palabra de afecto-No vas a morir, dios que es tan grande, no permitiría que pierda lo que más he amado en el mundo respondió el padre-

Me sonrió, creo que eran palabras que deseaba oír desde hace mucho…

-Papá…contestame…¿Van a algún lugar? ¿Pueden ver desde lo alto a las personas queridas? ¿sabes si pueden volver?-Ella presentía algo

-Bueno hija-Respondí-En verdad nadie ha regresado de allá a contar algo sobre eso, pero si yo muriera, no te dejaría sola. Estando en el más allá buscaría la manera de comunicarme contigo, en última instancia utilizaría el viento para venir a verte-

-¿Al viento? ¿y como lo harías papá?-Se mostró interesada en mis palabras, igual que cuando era una bebita

-no tengo la menor idea hija, sólo sé que si algún día muero, sentirás que estoy contigo cuando un suave viento roce tu cara y una brisa fresca bese tus mejillas. Mi destino sera siempre estar a tu lado y protegerte de cualquier peligro que atente contra tu vida-

Ese mismo día por la tarde, me llamaron, el asunto era grave, mi hija Hinata estaba muriendo y necesitaban un corazón, pues el de ella no resistiría sino unos quince o veinte días más. ¡Un corazón!. ¿De dónde saco un corazón?. ¿Lo vendían en la farmacia acaso, en el supermercado, o en una de esas grandes tiendas que hacen propaganda por radio y televisión? ¡un corazón! ¿Dónde? Mi niña necesitaba vivir.

.

.

.

.

Ese mismo mes, Hinata cumpliría sus quince años. Fue el viernes por la tarde cuando consiguieron un donante, las cosas iban a cambiar. El domingo por la tarde, ya Hinata estaba operada. Todo salió como los médicos lo habían planeado. ¡Un éxito total! Sin embargo, Hiashi no había vuelto por el hospital y Hinata lo extrañaba muchí mamá le decía que ya que todo estaba bien y que sería el papá quien trabajaría para sostener la familia, Hinata permaneció en el hospital por quince días más, los médicos no habían querido dejarla ir hasta que su corazón estuviera firme y fuerte, así lo hicieron.  
Al llegar a casa todos se sentaron en un enorme sofá y su mamá con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le entregó una carta de su padre.

Se fue a su habitación, no comprendía la actitud de su familia…

_Hinata, mi gran amor: "al momento de leer mi carta, debes tener quince años y un corazón fuerte latiendo en tu pecho, esa fue la promesa de los médicos que te operaron. No puedes imaginarte ni remotamente cuánto lamento no estar a tu lado en este instante.  
Cuando supe que ibas a morir sentí que yo también moriría contigo, y me preguntaba ¿Qué podía hacer?... Después de tanto pensar y sentir mil cosas dentro de mí, decidí finalmente que la mejor manera de hacer algo por ti era darle respuesta a una pregunta que me hiciste cuando tenias diez años y a la cual no respondí.  
Decidí hacerte el regalo más hermoso que nadie jamás ha hecho. Te regalo mi vida entera, sin condición alguna para que hagas con ella lo que creas que es mejor, sintiendo muchas cosas bellas y sabiendo que en el mundo lo más importante es que quieras vivir, ¡vive hija!. ¡te amo!... _

_Disculpame por todas esas veces en que te trate mal, lo hize con el único objetivo de hacerte un bien en tu vida, que te sepas valer por ti misma, que no te rindas nunca ante los demás._

_También quiero que sepas que hoy, mañana y siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre. Te amo y siempre te amaré, porque eres lo más grande y hermoso que dios me ha dado... siempre estaré contigo, siempre te amaré...no lo olvides._

Hinata lloró todo el día y toda la noche. Al día siguiente, fue al cementerio y se sentó sobre la tumba de su papá, lloró como nadie lo ha hecho y susurro:  
-papi, mi papá…ahora puedo comprender cuánto me amabas, yo también te amo aunque nunca te lo dije. Por eso también comprendo la importancia de decir "te amo" y te pido perdón por haber guardado silencio"...Nunca olvidare cada una de tus palabras…yo tambien te amo papá-

En ese instante las copas de los árboles se movieron levemente y cayeron algunas flores, sintió Hinata que un suave viento rozó su cara y una brisa fresca besó sus mejillas. Alzó la mirada al cielo sintiendo una paz inmensa y dio gracias a dios por eso. Se levantó y caminó a casa con la alegría de saber que lleva en su corazón "el amor más grande del mundo"...


End file.
